1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to controls, such as electro-optical controls, and controls for linear motion variable resistors and other devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art controls, it is difficult to conveniently, easily and accurately control various devices. With prior art controls, it is necessary to use at least two fingers of one hand to grasp a control knob in order to apply sufficient friction to properly turn the control.